nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Quel'Thalas
The Battle of Quel'Thalas was a major battle in the Chinggid Conflict. When it looked like the Iron Horde would secure victory, the CDC Coalition intervened to assist the Golden Horde. It was after the battle that the Iron Horde saw enormous losses and eventually be defeated. Prelude The battle for Azeroth was not going well for the Golden Horde, over 98% of their regions had fallen to the Iron Horde and by late 2061 Quel'Thalas was the last bastion of strength for the Golden Horde. Initially the Iron Horde's vanguard the Ironmarch had trouble battling the Golden Horde with their quick skirmishes and raids which wreaked havoc on the Ironmarch's attempts to establish a beachhead. Though the battles had very high tolls on the Golden Horde too with the strength of the Iron Horde's armoured vehicles and troops. The Ironmarch's commander, one Warlord Zaela of the Dragonmaw clan proceeded to capture Blackrock mountain and construct a doomsday device which would level and destroy the Azerothian Sub-continent. The Golden Horde's Khan led an assault on the mountain and failed, the doomsday weapon then set off the volcano that was Blackrock mountain, virtually wiping out the majority of the Ironmarch's forces. Though this was just a prelude to what was to come. With the Azerothian sub-continent in ruins, the Golden Horde split between two factions, the Iron Horde sized the opportunity to invade. Over the next ten years, the Iron Horde overrun the Golden and Kalimdor Horde's forces with brutal efficiency, crushing all opposition under it's armoured boot. Eventually hit and run tactics employed by both the Golden and Klimdor hordes became inefficient with the heavily armoured vehicles, air power of the Iron Horde with their new advanced jet engine technology and newly developed assault rifles. The Iron Horde also developed guided and ballistic missiles. These new technologies and the lack of resources put both of the hordes on a quickly failing defence. The Hordes fought hard over the years, depleting manpower and resources, while the Iron Horde gained resources and more land while being supplied by their massive industrial bases in Draenor. With the non-stop supplies and reinforcements from Draenor, the Azerothian Hordes were fighting an impossible battle. Battle Pre-CDC Intervention, Iron Horde's push for Silvermoon The Iron Horde forces near Quel'Thalas, with all opposition they met was destroyed. The Golden Horde was pushed back by the massive force that the Iron Horde had assembled. Millions of Infantry, Tens of thousands of Armoured vehicles and aircraft to end the Golden Horde once and for all. Golden Horde forces initially faced a massive air raid along with a bombardment by BR-1 guided missiles, artillery and rockets. Then the Iron Horde Entered Quel'Thalas. With the vast majority of the Golden Horde's air force in ruins, the Iron Horde's bomber aircraft was rarely escorted by any fighter aircraft as they completed their sorties. As the first Iron Horde Battlegroups entered Quel'Thalas, they found that they had not flattened all the defenders and engaged the outer defences that the Golden Horde had set up. The outer defences Only just repelled the first waves of Iron Horde forces sent in. The second wave however, broke the first line of defence with heavy and super heavy tanks rolling over the defences like they were nothing and started to engage the Golden Horde's other defences and armour. The battle raged on for two more day with more and more Iron Horde Forces flooding into the elven homelands. Defenders held as long as they could, but the lines kept getting pushed back by the overwhelming force that was coming to end their Horde. Eventually, the lines were pushed back to near the gates of Silvermoon, it appeared the City would be under full siege with the Iron Horde's navy quickly securing the sea around Quel'Thalas with little opposition from the Golden Horde. Opening CDC salvoes Ilithdora Khan was notified by her agent that their forces will have to retreat into Silvermoon City for shelter. Realising what he meant, she ordered so and watched the result. Series of bombardment and air strikes of the calibre she never saw before commenced as she watched the Iron Horde tanks becoming flattened. Meanwhile the Iron Horde's Navy came under attack by Equestrian Aircraft, their ships were quickly sunk by the Equestrian Cloudship's laser cannons which quickly tore apart the ships of the Iron Horde. Equestrian aircraft quickly mopped up any remaining naval aircraft from the many Aircraft carriers the Iron Horde's Navy was fielding at the time. The Iron Horde quickly scrambled as many fighters as they could, several jet fighter wings attempted to salvage the situation and down the multinational aircraft. But the technological gap between the CDC and the Iron Horde was too great and their jet fighters were quickly shot out of the sky. The Iron Horde kept sending jet and piston powered aircraft into the air until most nearby air bases were quickly destroyed by CDC bombers. stopping any and all raids. Initial CDC ground operations When she saw the bombardment over and the air strikes target other sectors, The Applejack's Rangers deployed their newest weapon in their arsenal, the airship Applejack. The Applejack proceeded to drop off ten squads of Rangers on the scarred fields and began clearing the the site for a future Landing Zone for troops. Soon after the Applejack dropped off it's compliment of troops, several Paradoxian drop pods arrived sending 300 more power armoured troops into the fray. Soon they were joined by four teams of Desert Rangers, led by Team Echo backed up by Alpha, Bravo and Delta. The landings were supported by the Raptor class Cloudship N.C.R.C.S. Junction City with it's plasma artillery cannons and several wings of aircraft from many CDC nations. With the beachhead established, CDC Forces began landing en masse. With reinforcements, CDC forces began to push back the Iron Horde forces who fell to the technologically superior CDC force. The ground force was supported by aerial forces including the Junction City and a multitude of aircraft from many nations. Battle for Quel'Thalas CDC forces quickly pushed back the Iron Horde, with the amount of losses they incurred during the initial strikes, was too much. Breakdown of communication between all levels of command began. Though many Iron Horde soldiers stood and fought to the death rather than retreat. Even with their stand, they found themselves surrounded by technologically forces who quickly mopped them up. The Iron Horde's armour had no success against CDC armour with the first armour on armour kill going to a Tarakian M5 Schwarzkopf MBT from D Company, 2nd Battalion, 28th Armored Regiment, 5th Armored Division on a Iron Horde Blackhand II heavy tank from the 1st Grom'kar Tank Corps. Though much of the Iron Horde's armour was lost to the CDC aircraft, there were also many cases of Infantry AT weaponry destroying quite a few hostile tanks during combat. The Junction City also scored the second kill on an Iron Horde Warlord tank, a 1,000 ton super heavy tank. First one destroyed was during the initial bombardment, it is unknown who scored the kill on the tank, many nations claimed they destroyed it. The Pass of death Eventually, communications between commanders and units was eventually re-established and they called for a general retreat of all forces. With this, the Iron Horde's forces attempted to funnel out of Quel'Thalas through the Thalassian Pass. This was expected by CDC forces, the Junction City and several wings of aircraft were dispatched to stop this evacuation as the ground forces caught up. The attack on the Thalassian Pass could be described as a slaughter as the Junction City bombarded the Pass along with aircraft preforming attack runs on the escaping Iron Horde Forces. Eventually the intensity of fire was too great to risk a retreat, so Iron Horde commanders ordered their subordinates to fight and die to delay the enemy as long as possible. Mopping up By this time, over 99% of Iron Horde armour was either destroyed, knocked out or immobilized. With the order to retreat cancelled, the Iron Horde remnants attempted to dig in, but with the quick advance of CDC forces, they were quickly overwhelmed and by the end of the day, the final Iron Horde hold outs were exterminated by Genji Forces as they attempted to charge a mechanized battalion. Aftermath When the invaders were routed, the Khan asked for an audience with the commanders of the forces that saved her. Taking them to her war room, she introduced herself and thanked them for saving the Khanate, and to plan the counter-offensive. To celebrate the survival she ordered a feast where all the victors were invited. The Crew of the NCRCS Junction City were awarded a metal for their destruction of one of the largest ground vehicles of the Iron Horde and distinction in combat against the Iron Horde scoring 102 confirmed aerial kills and another 62 claimed kills. Attempted air raid A few hours after the battle ended, the Iron Horde attempted to send a massive air raid containing over 1,000 bomber aircraft and over a hundred escort fighters, attempting to destroy the CDC's reinforcements, this attack was intercepted by multinational wings of aircraft including the Junction City and it's Vertibuck escort. The bombing raid ended in complete failure, with all aircraft lost and an unknown number of airmen killed. The vast majority of the aircraft taking part in the defence were Genji, due to most task forces deploying their aerial assets to other parts of the continent in preparation for their invasions. Attempted BR-2 retaliation After their bombing raid ended in a massive failure, decided to unleash one of their most deadly weapons, the BR-2 Ballistic Missile at Silvermoon and the surrounding area. These missiles were intercepted by Tarakian ABM's easily. Category:Battles Category:Chinggid Conflict